


How Miserable

by astr0cat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, also wrote this about a month ago and forgot to post it here, kind of gorey, wrote this to deal with some stuff going on in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: Morty just won't fucking listen





	

Morty stared at his now sickly colored palms, a liquid toxin of some kind practically swirling on the surface of his skin. With fearful orbs, he cast his gaze up to Rick, mouth practically unhinging as he went to inquire what the hell was on his fingers. The scientist instantly hushed him, holding a hand up to the brunette’s face in order to silence the teen. 

“Just don’t touch your-your- leave your face alone, Morty.”

Scrunching his brows together in worry, the boy watched as the older male went back to work on the device before him, delicate and long digits working smoothly to get the invention kicking to life once more.

Remaining quiet and watching as the scientist tinkered with the sci-fi material a bit longer, Morty’s attention finally wandered back to his now aching palms, eyes widening as skittle sized mushrooms sprouted from his fingertips. Out of instinct he grabbed at his face, a palm on each side as he whined out in worry. It was only when a burn ran up his cheek that he realized far too late that a very large and very fatal mistake had been dealt.

He instantly released his face in a heartbeat as the scalding pain only continued to burn a harsher wound into his nerves. Casting a glance over at Rick, he went to call out to him but found his lips sealed, salted water grazing his shut lips. The next move he made to make was to grasp the scientist’s shoulder but upon recalling what was on his hands, he thought better of it.

In another instant it felt like each end of his skull was erupting, morphing into some sort of fire and charring his flesh. His lips suddenly parted, both sides of his face boiling and blistering as the heat only flared. He felt a small and tiny whimper slip from his throat and into the quiet alien air as one of his eyes popped, leaking down the remaining smooth expanse of his red cheek.

Rick seemed to hear and turned to the teen with an aggravated grunt, annoyed expression quickly fading to one of deep concern, “Jesus Christ, Morty. All you had to do was just not touch your-your fucking face!” Though his words were meant to be delivered as cruel the tone was clearly soaked in worry. Morty could practically feel the buzz in the air as the mastermind’s brain ran a thousand miles an hour to find a solution to ease the problem.

Instinctively the brunette reached for his face once more, fingers reaching up to his now empty socket. At this point he figured it couldn’t get any worse but then a stinging sensation proved him otherwise along with a very agitated and troubled Rick grabbing at his wrist. 

“You fucking idiot! Do you-do you want to make it worse? Don’t fucking touch your face!”

Nodding and letting his hands rest firmly at his sides with a low whine, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of faintness wash over him. Whimpering, he slowly slipped to his knees, watching as Rick cursed, the noise barely heard in his fuzzy senses. With his one last remaining beacon of eyesight, he watched as the older male followed him to the ground, grasping his forearms tight and asking him what he was currently feeling, experiencing. 

Morty tried to answer him, he really did, but each pop and sizzle of his skin only sent more tears gushing down his face. Each salt filled streak of water sent tremendous bursts of pain into his skull, drowning out his words and replacing them with whimpers; whimpers that were scared, whimpers that were pained, whimpers that were both.

Rick huffed a bit, skull rocking from side to side in an attempt to locate a salve to soothe the mess before him but to no avail. Biting his lip in both frustration and remorse, he took hold of the teen, grasping him tight and holding him close as if that would ease the monstrous agony he was in.

It must be so incredibly miserable, feeling one of the windows to the soul break, one pane of glass shattered.

After all, eyes were the windows to the soul right? Rick supposed that bullshit must be true due to eyes being both so weak and enchanting yet wielding such emotion.

How miserable it felt to be so useless to aid someone so important to him when they were in obvious pain, how miserable it felt to just have to wait out the torment until it passed over, how miserable it felt to have all this knowledge and to lack the materials to make it come to life.

Damn.


End file.
